Drake Lynch
Drake Lynch (born May 1, 1986) is an American singer-songwriter and actor. He is the youngest brother of fraternal twins Marcus and Drew Lynch, who are the frontman and lead guitarist of the power pop band Popsong, respectively. 24 Street ''is Lynch's most-successful album, with all four singles topping the charts in 2010. He has 10 number-ones in the CN Music Chart. Biography ''24 Street ''and international breakthrough (2010-2011) ''The Ballad Album ''(2012-present) Canceled projects ''Energy (2005) On March 10, 2005, Lynch announced on Cartoon Network that he would be releasing his fifth album titled Energy. The album was scheduled for a September 11, 2005 release, however Lynch shelved the album because he did not feel that the heavy use of the electronic instruments on the album would appeal a new audience. Four songs from the cancelled album ("Tick Tock", "Falling Down", "I'm into Rock" and "Joy") did get released as singles, with the former singles released on The Singles: 2001-2005 ''and the latter released on ''The B-Sides: 2001-2005. Lynch has not ruled out a possibility of releasing Energy ''in the near future. Future projects ''Acoustica ''(2013) On August 10, 2012, Lynch wrote on his website: "Keep your eyes peeled on this word: Acoustica". Two days later, Lynch confirmed that ''Acoustica ''will be his debut live album. ''Acoustica ''will include Lynch's acoustic performance on May 12, 2010. Untitled comedy hip hop album (2013) On May 12, 2012, Lynch talked on The Music Channel that his next album would focus on "something urban spoken word with comedic twists". A week later, Lynch wrote on his website that his next album will be a tribute to Eminem and would begin demoing in a month. Demos for the comedy hip hop album began on June 19 and completed two days later. Lynch has said that the full recording sessions of the album will begin on September. Untitled sequel to ''24 Street ''(TBA) On the same May 12 interview, Lynch has said that he is interested to do a follow-up to ''24 Street. Discography ;Studio albums *''Drake Lynch'' (2001) **Genre: Power pop *''Tried to Satisfy'' (2002) **Genre: Power pop *''3 Sides'' (2003) **Genre: Power pop *''Next Year'' (2004) **Genre: Power pop *''The Christmas Album'' (2008) **Genre: Christmas pop *''24 Street'' (2010) **Genre: Pop metal ;Cover/tribute albums *''Lynch Covers Live!'' (2007) **Genre: Alternative rock *''Lynch Does Punk!'' (2009) **Genres: Punk rock, pop punk *''The Emo/Goth Album'' (2011) **Genres: Emo, gothic rock *''The Ballad Album'' (2012) **Genre: Soft rock ;Compilation albums *''The Singles: 2001–2005'' (2005) *''The B-Sides: 2001–2005'' (2006) ;Singles Musical style and influences Some critics have labelled Lynch's music as power pop due to his first four albums were influenced by power pop legends Weezer. However in Lynch Covers Live!, Lynch changed his style to more alternative rock sound, followed by a more punk rock style in Lynch Does Punk!. However, in 24 Street, his style changes from pop punk to pop metal as evidenced to the song "Push the Lights, Jade!". He later experimented emotional hardcore and gothic rock with the album The Emo/Goth Album, followed by an adult contemporary-influenced soft rock in the album The Ballad Album.